The present invention relates to a facsimile system, and more particularly to a facsimile system having a function to temporarily store video information of a document.
Generally in a facsimile system for real time communication, the reading of a document on the transmitting side is immediately followed by the reproduction on the receiving side and the completion of the reproduction is adequately done by confirming the completion of transmission.
However, as facsimile communication has grown in speed and the development of a high speed communication network has made progress, resulting in a more entensive use of facsimile systems, it is becoming an increasingly common practice, instead of performing facsimile communication on a real time basis, to equip facsimile systems with large capacity memories, so that the documents to be transmitted are read at high speed irrespective of the line conditions, the video information so read is temporarily stored, supplemented with the addressee information, and the stored information is transmitted to one addressee at a time when the line is vacated.
By this method, in spite of its advantage to reduce the time constraint on the system operator and to improve his efficiency, it is impossible to schedule in advance the execution of reading, transmission, reception and recording of the document. Accordingly, the prior facsimile system which temporarily stores video information has the disadvantage that it is impossible for the transmitting side to confirm whether or not the receiving side has recorded the video information transmitted.